Impossible
by Hayleigh's Comet
Summary: *"Eric, I'm pregnant" Eric stared at her. "That's Impossible..."* What is Impossible is ment to be.. All is Possible. Hope you like! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

"Lover, what a pleasant surprise, I was just coming to meet you" Eric said with a smile from behind his desk at Fangtasia as Sookie walked through the door into his office. Sookie didn't know how else to say it so she just blurted it out. "Eric, I'm pregnant" Eric stared at her. "That's Impossible..."

* * *

**A Few Hours Earlier... **

****When the high schooler's at Merlotte's stared talking about periods today it just kind of hit Sookie. She remembered hearing the words _period_ and _late_ in a sentence as she took their order. "Sookie.. Sookie!" Sookie shook her head and snapped out of it. "Hmm what?" She murmured. "Uhhh are you gonna give me the order or not?" Lafayette said giving her a look. "Uh huh" was all she managed to reply as she handed Lafayette the order slips and walked a way kind of in a trance. "Sam" Sookie said. "Yeah?" Sam said from behind the bar. "I'm taking my break." She said as she went out back. Sookie quickly got out her cell phone and called Tara. Tara picked up after a few rings. "Sook, do you know what time it isss? Do you want me to get the bleeds?" Came Tara's voice on the other line. "Sss Sorry Tar just need to ask you a question is all." Sookie stammered. "Sook, you ok?" Tara said, sounding a little concerned. "Yeah I' find, just need a little reassurance is all." Sookie said. "Okay.. shoot" Tara said. "Vampires can't have children right? Like they can't get people pregnant?" Sookie said into the phone. She heard Tara laugh. "Hell no, And it's a great thing, fucking with no rubbers." Tara laughed again. Sookie remained silent for a moment. "You sure?" She said. Tara's laughter faded. "Yeah.. Sook.. you okay?" Sookie forced herself to smile even though no one was around. "Yeah sweetie, I'm good" Sookie gave a little laugh. "Okayyy..." Tara said, "Hey girl I gotta go. Apparently I just woke Pam up and she went all _As you maker I command you to get off the damn phone _so I gotta go.. Talk later?" "Yeah, of course" Sookie said and hung up. She was hyper ventilating now. _I'm not pregnant, I'm not pregnant, _Sookie said to herself over and over again. But she felt something inside that told her that wasn't true. She was at least a month late. She normally paid attention to that stuff but ever since vampires can into her life she did keep track as throughly anymore because she though there was no need. This was Impossible. But why did that though feel so wrong? Sookie finished out the remaining hours of her shift before driving to a drug store. She wanted to put this _irrational _fear to bed. She picked up a few pregnancy tests and headed to the counter to pay. "Miss. Stackhouse, buying pregnancy testes for your brother again?" The clerk says. "Uh no, He's settled down with a real nice girl named Jessica. These... are for a friend." Sookie said. "Jessica the vampire? What is it with you Stackhouses?" The clerk said with a laugh. Sookie gave a nervous laugh back before exiting the store. She drove home as fast as she could. _This is Impossible _Sookie kept thinking the whole drive home until her arrival. She quickly went inside. The sun was just going down and Eric would be over soon. She wanted to have answers before he got here. She took all five tests. They all came back with the same results. **Pregnant**. Sookie wanted to faint. The Impossible was happening. Sookie began pacing about the room. Thoughts racing through her mind. _I can't belive this is happening. Can I even raise a child? What am I going to tell Jason? What am I gonna tell everybody? What are they gonna say? *Big Gasp* What's Eric gonna say? We've only been together for a few month. Ahhhhhhhh! _Sookie took a deep breath. She marched over to her mirror and said it a few times just to make it real. "I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant, I'm pregnant." _Gran give me strength_ Sookie thought up to heaven. She needed to see Eric NOW. She had to tell him. Never mind that he would be over here in an hour to be with her, she couldn't wait. Sookie jumped into her car and drove to Fangtasia.

* * *

**Present...**

"Eric, I'm pregnant." "That's Impossible..."


	2. Chapter 2

Eric remained where he was, not moving, not uttering a word since "That's Impossible." Sookie on the other hand was uttering all kinds of stuff. "Is the baby gonna be a vampire or a human? Or maybe both? Will sun hurt it? If the baby's a vampire do I have to drink blood? OMG what if I'm gonna be like that chick in Twilight and the baby's eating me from the inside out?! What if the baby's a telepath and is reading my mind right now?" Sookie rambled on and on, pacing about the room. Eric still remained where he was, starring unblinkingly at the wall. "Hey Eric if your taking off to see Sookie I can-" Pam entered the office, "Oh, Sookie, how's my favorite human?" Sookie stopped pacing and looked at Pam. Pam gave he a look before glancing at Eric. "What's with him?" Pam said confused. "I'm pregnant" Sookie blurted out. She just couldn't help herself. Pam laughed. "That's rich Sookie haha not to mention impossible." Pam chuckled. Sookie didn't say a word just dumped the bag of positive pregnancy tests out in front of her. Pam took one glance at them and her laugher and smile faded. With vamp speed she was centimeters away from Sookie in seconds. In a few moments Pam's eyes widened with astonishment. "I don't believe it... There's... a second heart beat..." Pam breathed out. "I know" Eric said, speaking for the first time, "I've been listening to it for the past 30 minutes." Pam and Sookie stared at him. "We did say once all is possible" Eric said. "How are you being so calm about this?!" Sookie said. Eric gave a small chuckle, "If you could read vampire minds you would know that to be untrue." Eric said taking her into his arms and nodding to Pam. Pam nodded back, her eyes still wide with disbelief and she left. "Eric, I'm really scared." Sookie said into his chest, tears starting to fall from her eyes. "As am I lover" Eric said, stroking her back. Sookie had never know Eric to be afraid of much. "You are?" She asked. "Yes.. but I also feel... joy." He smiled, "We're going to have our very own teacup human." Sookie laughed and looked up into Eric's eyes. "What if the baby's a vampire? Or a Fairy?" Sookie asked. "I'll contact Dr. Ludwig in a few days and maybe she can tell us." Eric said. "Now, I'm taking you home." Eric scooped her up and off they went.

* * *

Sookie lay wrapped in Eric's arms as she began to dream. She was standing in the grave yard when her Gran came to her. "Gran!" Sookie said embracing her. "Hello my sweet child, I came to congratulate you in person." She said hugging her back. "Gran I'm so frightened! The impossible is happening and I don't know what to do!" The old woman squeezed Sookie's hands. "Don't be, remember what the Bible tells us? God knows his plans for you. His is giving you a miracle my Sookie." Gran put her hand on Sookie's stomach, "There are great plans in store for you. Trust what is ment to be." And with a final hug Gran faded away.

* * *

Eventually word got out and everyone knew Sookie was pregnant. Some were happy for her and Eric. Other's were afraid. Some didn't seem to know what to think. Sookie did her best to stay out of the thoughts of others. "So you and Mr. Badass are really going through with this" Lafayette said one day. "Yeah? Why wouldn't we?" Sookie said through the kitchen window. "Oh no I totally knew ya would I'm just saying some of these other kitchen bitches was having their doubts but I was like all no ya'll Sookie be a religious woman so she ain't be getting no abortion, and let's be honest girlfriend, even the most desprate couple wouldn't want whatever is coming froth from your womb." Lafayette said. Sookie gave him a sarcastic smile "Well gee thanks for defending my honor." "Uh huh no problem mama" Lafayette said with a wink. "So you finding out what exactly little junior is today?" Lafayette asked as he handed Sookie her food. "Yeah, I'm heading over to Fangtasia tonight. Wanna come along?" She said, adding some sarcasm to that last part. Lafayette laughed and shook his head.

* * *

As soon as Sookie got off work she headed over to Fangtasia. Eric and Dr. Ludwig would be waiting. Sookie walked in to see Eric, Pam, Tara, Jason and Jessica in attendance. "Hey sis," Jason said giving her a hug, "Is it ok that we're here? Cause we can leave if you'd like some privacy." "No" Sookie said, "Stay, I could use the support." Sookie walked over to stand by Eric. Eric took her hand and squeezed. "Well, now that we're all here I'll go ahead and read my findings." Dr. Ludwig said. "Your baby will be a hybrid of human, vampire, and fairy. There is a strong heart beat and the child is growing. I predict that the child will be born looking human. He or she will age and grow while possessing vampire and fairy qualities and abilities. Which ones and how strong are unknown to me. We'll have to wait and see after the birth." "Will he or she be able to go out into the sunlight?" Sookie asked. "I don't see why not." Dr. Ludwig said. "I don't see why the child wouldn't be able to live a normal life. Call me if you have anymore questions. Here's the bill." The little woman said as she left the room. Pam gave a sarcastic chuckle, "Normal.. junior's gonna be a human vampire fairy... can't get much more normal than that." "Well I'm happy for ya Sook" Tara said, "A little freaked out but happy." "Well I'm overjoyed for you both!" Jessica exclaimed "This is a miracle!" Jason put his arm around her, "Yeah and I'm gonna be an uncle!" Sookie smiled, "Pam, you'll be a big sister." Pam rolled her eyes but Sookie could see she was smiling. "And you," Sookie said turning to face Eric "You'll be a daddy." Eric smiled down at her and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

Sookie lay on the examination table as she and Jason waited for the doctor to come in. Today was a big day. A nurse came in and told them the doctor was on his way down the hallway. "Okay Jason, make the call." Sookie said, beaming. Jason punched a few buttons on his phone and with in moments, Eric was up on video coming to them live from his coffin. Sookie's doctor was only around during the day so Eric had to be there in spirit. Ahhh technology. "Hello Lover" Eric said in a smokey voice "You're looking more beautiful than ever." "Very funny" Sookie hummed. Eric smiled. "Ready to find out the sex of baby Stackhouse?" Eric asked. "Yes and what every we're having I want him or her to be a Northman. Too much bad luck comes with the name Stackhouse." Sookie said firmly. There came a knock at the door. "Afternoon Miss. Stackhouse." The doctor said. Sookie and Jason greeted the doctor before he started putting jelly on Sookie's stomach. "Sure you don't want it to be a surprise?" Eric asked from the phone. "Uhhh I think this is as much surprise I can take" Sookie chuckled, as she gestured to her stomach. Eric laughed, "Turn me towards the screen would ya Jason?" "Oh yeah of course" Jason said and turned the phone so Eric was facing the screen. The ultrasound started coming up on the screen. "I wish you were here to hold my hand." Sookie said, her eyes not leaving the picture that was coming up on the screen. "Jason, take your sister's hand please." as he did so the phone shook a little. "Without dropping me please." Eric said and Sookie smiled. "Oh wow.." Jason said. "That's a beautiful picture right there" The doctor said, "I'll print it off for ya. And congratulations... You have a son." Sookie gasped "A son.." She turned towards the phone to see Eric's reaction. He looked proud and happy, yet bewildered at the same time. Sometimes it just took their breath away when it came to the miracle that was this pregnancy. "He's perfect.." Eric finally said.

* * *

That night, Sookie and Eric lay curled up in Sookie's bed. Sookie leaned back against Eric's chest as he held her in his arms. He was tracing circles on her stomach as Sookie was deep in thought. Finally she spoke, breaking the silence. "I'd like to call him Godric...If its alright with you." Eric's hands stopped moving and Sookie felt a wave of emotion through their blood bond. "I think Rikki Northman has a nice ring to it.." Her voice faded off as she placed her own hands on Eric's. Eric never did speak, only kissed her and held her all through the night. Sookie knew the big viking well enough to know that he liked the ring of it too.

* * *

**Sound off in the reviews! :) What did ya think? :) Thanks you so so much to everyone that has Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited this story! It means a lot. Hope you liked this update as much as I liked writing it! Stay tuned for the next chapter of ****_"Impossible." _****Peace friends! :) **


	4. Chapter 4

A heavily pregnant Sookie walked around Merlotte's taking orders and waiting tables. Sookie tried her best to stay out of people's heads as they eyed her belly. Some people thought she was carrying a demon or monster inside of her but they were all wrong... she was carrying a miracle inside of her... Eric's son... their son. "Sam, you mind if I take five?" Sookie asked. Sam gestured to one of the stools at the bar. "Sit down mama." Sam said. "Sorry I'm just really hurting today, and my feet are probably so swollen I won't be able to get my shoe's off without a crowbar." Sookie Said as she leaned back against the bar to catch her breath for a second. "Rikki, are you giving your mom a hard time?" Sam said jokingly to Sookie's swollen belly. "Okay, I think I got my second wind, I'm going back out." Sookie said to Sam as he slid off the bar stool. "Go get um" Sam said. Just as Sookie stood up she felt a pressure between her legs and something liquid. "Aww Fuck." Sookie said, as she made a face that said you've got to be kidding me. "Sookie?" Sam asked as he poured someone a drink, "you ok?" "Yeah uhh I think my water just broke." Sookie stammered. "What?!" Sam said. Arlene rushed to Sookie's side and took her hand. "Sweetie how long have you been having these pains and cramps?" Arlene asked. "Couple hours. Why?" Sookie asked as she started to panic, "Is something wrong? Is the baby ok?!" She had no idea what she would do if something happened to this baby. "Everything's fine darling he's just coming is all." Arlene said, stroking her arm. Sookie mouth fell open. "What you mean like right now?!" "No hun but soon. Couple hours at the most. Sam, call the hospital and Jason would ya. I'll drive Sookie there myself." Arlene said grabbing her stuff. "No it's only 4:30. It will be a while before the sun goes down. Eric should be there to see his son! I'll just hold it in." Sookie said as Arlene helped her out of the bar and Sam made the necessary phone calls. "Sweetie, I'm afraid it doesn't work like that." Arlene said as she struggled back a laugh. Sookie began to panic and get excited all at the same time. She was having a baby.

* * *

Jason rushed into the hospital and up to the front desk. "Sookie Stackhouse?" "Down the hall and to the left, room 111." The nurse said. "Thank you!" And with that Jason sprinted down the hallway. "Am I an uncle yet!?" Jason said as he ran into the room. Sookie was in a gown and hooked up to a couple of monitors. "Jason" She said with a smile on her face. She looked sleepy. "What time is it?" Sookie asked. "About two hours till darkness." Jason said as he took a seat. "I'm almost all the way dilated... Eric's gonna miss it... Damn." Sookie said in a frustrated tone. "Well.. can't ya just... hold it in?" Jason said. Sookie chuckled, "I've been told it doesn't work like that." "Well I'm here for ya." Jason said.

30 mins later...

"Owwww! Oh my God! Ahhhhh!" Sookie was in labor. Jason pasted out within the first 3 mins and had to be carried out of the room. "Push, Push!" She heard a nurse tell her. "I'm trying!" Sookie screamed. She had been pushing for a good while now and she was starting to tier. With every last bit of strength she had Sookie gave one final push as she cried out. That's when she heard it... A baby's cry. The cry of her son. The nurses wrapped him in a blanket. He was beautiful. Handsome just like his father. They placed him in Sookie's arms. She cried and held him. "What is the name for the birth certificate?" The nurse asked. "Godric Northman." Sookie said, smiling and wiping away her tears. "Hello Rikki.. Hello my son." The sun was just starting to go down.

* * *

Sookie must have dosed off because when she woke up Rikki was asleep in her arms and Eric was beside her, smiling. "I look into his face.. and all I see is you. That makes me very happy." Eric said as he bent to kiss her. Sookie met his kiss. "He has your eyes." Sookie said. "He does?" Eric asked. Sookie nodded, "Do you want to hold him?" "I don't want to break him.." Eric said, "He is part human.." "Oh he's stronger than he looks." Sookie said, sitting up and placing the baby into Eric's arms. "He's magnificent." Eric whispered as he brushed his son's blond hair. "He's a miracle." Sookie said and Eric nodded, not taking his eyes of the boy. "Do you think one's going to be enough?" Sookie asked quietly. Eric gave her a look of confusion. "Since I don't imagine the impossible will ever be made possible again.. will one be enough?" Sookie said. Eric looked deep into her eyes. "In a 1,000 years when the impossible has just been made possible... one is more than enough. One is a blessing. It makes me almost believe in something besides myself. All most." Eric said with his cocky half-smile. Sookie smiled too. Just then the nurse came in to give little Rikki his shots. The nurse quietly stuck the needle in before Rikki had time to cry. As soon as the needle was removed the tiny hole heal. "My word!" The nurse said in astonishment. Sookie and Eric exchanged grins. "Miss. Stackhouse, Mr. Northman, there's some people out here wanting to see you, Shall I send them in?" Another nurse asked. "Yes please, send them in." Sookie said as the one nurse placed her son back into her arms. Pam, Tara, Jason, and Jessica all came into the room. "O Sookie.. he's beautiful!" Jessica exclaimed. Sookie nodded in thanks. "He looks like his father." Sookie hummed. "I hope not.. kid's got enough problems as it is." Pam said, kidding of course. "Jess, would you and Jason like to hold him?" Sookie asked. "Would we!" Jess said with a huge smile as Sookie placed the baby in their arms. They were so good with him. Sookie looked at Eric and Eric nodded. "Jess, Jason" Sookie started, "Eric and I have discussed it and even though he's not religious we have decided to have Rikki baptised. I want him raised in the church. Since Rikki is part vampire and human and you both are religious... I was hoping you'd like to be Rikki's God parents." They both nodded, huge smiles on their faces. "We'd be honored." Jason said. Pam was the last to hold the baby. But as soon as she touched him, her face softened and looked almost human. Pam smiled at him and said something in swedish. Eric later told me it ment "welcome to the world little brother." Soon Eric and Sookie would take their son home. All was right.

* * *

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter as much as I did writing it! :) ** **R&R! R&R! Thanks to everyone that has Reviewed, Favorited, and Followed this story :) You all make me smile! I am returning to college tomorrow so I won't be able to update as often :/ But this story will not be forgotten! Stay tuned! and Thank you :) Peace and Love! **


	5. Chapter 5

Sookie sat on the front porch of her house and knitted as she watched her 3-year-old son play. Godric's little blond hair blew slightly in the wind and Sookie could hear his laughter from her seat on the porch. Sookie stared at him for a few moments trying to read his mind but still could not. She looked up every few minutes or so to make sure he was okay, when she spotted a man knelt in front of him talking to him. Sookie was about to shout when the man rose up and she saw it was Godric... Sookie almost did not believe her eyes as she stared in bewilderment. Godric smiled down at Rikki and walked over to Sookie and stopped just shy of the porch.

"How?" Sookie asked.

"Eric's blood is in him.. as is mine. I mean you and the boy no harm. I only came to see my grandson." Godric answered.

Godric turned to look at the boy before looking back at Sookie. "He is beautiful."

"Thank you." Sookie said. "Are you with God?"

Godric nodded. "I am at peace."

They both turned their eyes back to Rikki and they both watched him play in the sun a few minutes before Godric spoke again.

"There is a reason the impossible was made possible... in years to come you will understand I promise. Farewell Miss. Stackhouse." Godric said and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Sookie cried out. "What should I tell Eric?"

Godric continued walking "Tell my child I am with him always."

Godric stopped beside Rikki. Rikki Smiled at him and Godric spoke a few words to him before he disappeared.

Sookie shook her head and got ahold of herself. The sun was going down. Sookie called out to her son.

"Rikki! Come on let's go see daddy!"

* * *

Sookie and Rikki pulled up outside of Fangtasia. Sookie carried her son and they let themselves in the back door. Pam was sitting at the desk in Eric's office.

"Storasyster!" Rikki exclaimed and squirmed out of Sookie's arms and ran up to Pam, hugging her leg. Pam stopped what she was doing, picked up the boy and place him on her lap.

"Wow I can't get him to say please and thank half the time but you've got him speaking swedish." Sookie said with a chuckle.

Pam gave her a smirk and a shrug before she mumbled something in swedish into the Rikki's ear. Rikki gave her a hug and ran back to his mother.

"Where's Eric?" Sookie asked.

Before Pam could answer Eric came into the office.

Rikki's face glowed when he saw his father. "Daddy! Daddy! I got something to tell you!" The boy said as Eric picked his son up and held him close.

"What is it my son?" Eric asked with a smile as he leaned over to kiss Sookie on the lips.

"He's proud of the way you've evolved." Rikki said, a little shaky on the word _evolved_.

Eric's smiled faded and he gave Sookie a look of confession.

"Who told him this?" Eric asked Sookie and before she could answer, Rikki spoke again. "My grandfather!" Rikki seemed pretty pleased with himself that he had remembered the message.

Eric gave Sookie a look and placed his son on the ground.

Pam watched Rikki while Eric and Sookie took a walk and Sookie told Eric everything. When they came back into the office Rikki was running around with a bowl on his head and ruler in his hand. He ran right up to his parents and stated very firmly and proudly, "I'm a viking!"

Sooki and Eric laughed. "I can see that." Sookie said with a grin as Eric picked Rikki up threw him up into the air and caught him. He mumbled something in swedish that made little Rikki laugh before he handed him back to his mother.

"I'll see you in a few hours?" Sookie asked.

"You bet lover" Eric said in reply.

Sookie smiled, "I'll leave the window open. Goodnight Pam."

Pam nodded and Sookie and Rikki left. As Sookie placed little Godric in his bed she thought back on the words the spirit of Godric had said earlier.. _The impossible was made possible for a reason... In years to come you will understand I promise. _

* * *

_**Hope everyone liked the chapter! :) Read and Review! Thank you! Peace and Blessings! {**__Storasyster__ means __Big Sister__ in Swedish__**}**_


	6. Chapter 6

Sookie, and her 5-year-old son Rikki were taking a walk down an old country road in the early afternoon when Sookie first came to realize how special her son truly was. Rikki was holding her hand rattling on about school and the fact that he wanted to be a Viking when he grew up. Sookie knew of course that couldn't happen, but her little boy was only 5. Suddenly Sookie was tackled from behind. She was so interested in what Rikki was saying she never bothered to cast her mind out to see if she could hear any thoughts near by. When the man tackled her, Sookie and Rikki were split apart. They both fell to the ground and the man rolled over to kick Rikki away before he turned his full attention to Sookie. Sookie tried to get away but the man was stronger than she was and held her down. Her arms were pinned underneath her so she could not use her light. They man was trying to rape her. Sookie could smell alcohol on his breath. Sookie struggle and screamed for help. Then she heard Godric's voice

"Mommy!" He was crying.

Little Godric stood just 2 feet away. His arm was bleeding, but beginning to heal, and he looked absolutely terrified.

"Rikki! Run!" Sookie screamed. But he just stood there crying and shaking with fear. Sookie screamed at him to run again.

"Shut up!" Her attacker yelled and picked up a rock. That's when it happened...

"NOOOOOOO!" Rikki screamed as he lifted up his arms and from his hands shot the most powerful stream of light Sookie had ever seen. The light hit the man and sent him flying down the road so far she could not see him anymore. Sookie got up and looked at her son, who was starting at his own hands in complete bewilderment.

* * *

It had been a week since the incident and Godric was playing in the graveyard when he felt a presents. Rikki whipped around to see a young woman (about 20-25 years old) with long blond wispy hair and bright blue eyes.

"Hello Godric" The women said.

"Who are you? How do you know my name?" Rikki asked.

"I have been watching over you for a long time little prince. My name is Hannah. I'm your Godmother." Hannah said.

"But.. I already have a Godmother? Her name's Jessica! She's awesomeee!" Rikki said.

Hannah laughed, "Well I'm a little different.. I'm your fairy Godmother."

"Like Claudine!" Rikki said.

"Yes, like Claudine." Hannah said sweetly, "Like Claudine looked out for your mother, I look out for you."

Rikki smiled and reached out to take Hannah's hand. He shook it and said "please to meet you." With a smile.

Hannah shook the boy's hand and smiled back.

"Wanna play with me?" little Godric asked.

Hannah nodded.

* * *

After playing with Rikki for a while Hannah spoke again.

"Rikki, I saw what you did last week."

Rikki stopped playing.

"Rikki you have a great power, a great light inside of you and it is my job, as your guardian to teach you."

"I have special powers like mommy?" Rikki asked.

"Even more special than mommy." Hannah said.

"Cool! So I'm like a fairy superhero!" Rikki exclaimed with childhood innocence.

Hannah laughed, "Sort of."

"Rikki!" a male voice called in the distance, the sun was almost down.

"Daddy!" Godric cried out and started to take off running before he stopped and turned back to Hannah.

"Go," Hannah said with a smile and a nodded in the direction of the house, "I'll come to you again soon."

Rikki smiled back before taking off towards home and to his parents.

* * *

**_Hello lovely people! :) I finally was about to get some free time from college to write this! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did writing it! Thank you so so so much to all those who have Reviewed, Followed, and Favorited this story! You make me feel so proud of this story. Peace, Love and Blessings to you all :) Until next time.. Stay Tuned, and Review! 3 _**


	7. Chapter 7

"Mommy look! I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" Little Godric exclaimed as he held in his hand a ball of light.

"Shouldn't he be careful? He's using a lot of his light." Sookie asked as she stood next to Hannah.

"No. Unlike you, your son will never run out of light. Even though he is less fae then you." Hannah replied.

Rikki was learning, and at quite a speed too. His powers amazed Sookie sometimes.

* * *

One day when Rikki came home from school, Sookie asked him how his day was. Rikki stared at her a moment before smiling.

"Aren't you going to answer me?" Sookie asked with confusion.

"I _did_ answer you." Rikki said. His smile growing bigger.

Sookie didn't understand. Finally Rikki sighed as he reached forward and took his mom's hand as he closed his eyes. Suddenly images flowed into Sookie's mind of school work, reading, lunch, and reuse. She was reading her sons thoughts. Just as quickly as she realized this she felt his mind go blank, almost as if a door had just been slammed shut. Godric opened his eyes, let go of his mother's hand, and smiled real big. Sookie opened her mouth to say something but, nothing came out.

"Hannah says other fairies can read my mind, but only when I want them to." Rikki relied proudly.

"Can you read my mind?" Sookie asked her son.

"Only the thoughts you send to me." Rikki said.

Sookie smiled and hugged her son to her. She loved that little boy. As she hugged him Godric spoke again.

"But I can read daddy's mind whenever I want to!" Rikki said.

* * *

_**Well, isn't that interesting ;) lol Hello lovely readers! Sorry this chapter is so short! I'll try to make the next one longer. Stay tuned! The more reviews I receive the more I'll try to find free time to write! Peace out. **_


End file.
